Team Mates
by shahdee13
Summary: He played jokes on her. Then he crossed the line. One thing led to another. Maybe they'll sleep together. Neji x Tenten
1. Chapter 1

/ This is my first NEJITEN fanfic. /

/ Summary: They fought at first then maybe they'll sleep together...) /

/ I suck at making summaries so just read on and give a review. Thanks a bunch/

/ Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. /

Chapter 1

Rain poured heavily on the streets of Konoha, creating sounds like horses' hooves. All of the street lights are out due to consecutive lightning crashes. No one can be seen outside the streets. Every house, every store, every restaurant seemed like establishments of a ghost town. Not one single home has its light on. Except for one.

"Tenten..." Hyuuga Neji whispered to himself. He must find shelter right away, or else, fatigue will take its toll on him. It's 9 in the evening and it has been 15 hours since his last nourishment. Most of his chakra is gone. He had finished, ahead of time, the A-rank mission that Tsunade-sama assigned to him.

He first looked by the Hyuuga Clan's territory. All lights are out. Every home in the Hyuuga territory is locked using a sealing justu. Then he remembered. All of the Hyuugas except for him went to a remote temple to worship. They will not be back in week. Having no choice, Neji started walking towards Gai-sensei's house. He then stopped and thought not to bother him. Even Lee-kun's house is out of the question. He won't ask Lee for a favor if it can be avoided. Only one choice left: Tenten.

He headed for Tenten's house. A faint light emanated from her window. What is she doing this time of the night?

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his bloodline limit. Tiny veins protruded at the sides of his eyes, allowing his chakra to make the limit work. Past the gate, past the house's walls, he saw Tenten. She is wearing lingerie that falls an inch below the groin. Her hair looks damp, maybe she just came out after a shower. Neji watched her as she sat on her bed, grabbed a bottle of lotion and poured a sufficient amount into her hand. She then spread the lotion using both hands and applied it to her leg. She massaged it in a slow, sensual way that nearly made Neji forget what he is there for. Swallowing hard, he then deactivated his Byakugan. His heart is pounding in his chest. His face felt hot even in the heavy rain. He never saw her like this before. She was usually in a spar with him during jounin training sessions. She was usually throwing spears, kunais, shurikens, bombs, you-name-it weapons at him.

Before he did the A-rank mission, Tenten got mad at him. He was playing practical jokes on her lately. The reason, he's not even certain what the reason is. Yes, it was out of his character to do those things to her. He learned some things while spending time with Shikamaru and Naruto. Things about women. Shika told them that some girls like silly, funny guys. Guys like Naruto, only toned down by 5 notches. He just smirked at this idea, he considered it ludicrous. He never really cared about girls and what girls like. All he cared about that time was training, getting strong, and to have the reason not to lose.

After becoming a Jounin, he rarely had time seeing his Genin teammates. He missed them. Even Lee. Even Gai-sensei and his poses. Most of all, he missed Tenten. She is, he guess, one of the sane members of their team other than him. They were always paired during training because Lee wants to train with Gai. He never really felt that way towards her back in their Genin days. He considered her as an equal and, thus, he does not go easy on her during a spar. Thinking about those days, a part of him wants to be with her, yet another part wants to push her away. He kept denying himself that he feel nothing for her and that he just misses training with them...or with her. When they see each other across one of the academy's hallways, she just waves and says "Neji-kun." Just that, nothing more.

He's not the type of person that stops for a little chit-chat. He admits that he tried to talk to Tenten but it never happened. It's not that they have nothing to talk about, they've been best friends / team mates for God knows how long. It's just that he becomes speechless whenever he sees her. Cold feet perhaps.

He remembered when Naruto did something silly to Sakura to make her talk to him or just notice him. Sakura was furious at first but eventually thought that it was kind of cute because Naruto sustained injuries just to make her notice him. Neji thought it was childish at first and that no one would catch him doing that sort of stuff. But thinking it over, it might be effective if done his way. He just thought that if it worked for that stupid Naruto, then maybe it would work with Tenten. Then they can have something to talk about.

One time, using his Byakugan to know how far she is from him, he used a wire to trip her. He pulled the ribbons in her hair to ruin the buns that took her 2 hours to tie up. He did many other things and for every little joke he did, Tenten caught him and they always ended up sparring. She fought him seriously and furiously that she always went home tired and can barely lift a finger. He liked that. It worked for him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Chapter 2**

The one thing that made Tenten so mad was during one of their trainings. They were facing each other, ready to fight.

"I'll make you pay for ruining my hair for the 100th time." Tenten told him. She smirked at him.

" Seems to me that you're amused at what I do to you…" Neji replied with a vacant look at his face.

"Ah, Neji. Totally out of character. Looking at you just now, if I didn't know better, I would say that you never did those things." She said, still holding her smile with difficulty. Her face flushed in frustration. _He never felt an ounce of remorse in him_. "It's not just about the hair, you know. It's the humiliation." Her smile turned into a scowl.

"I know you're better than me at those things. Even if I'm as vigilant as I can be, I can never detect any of those traps that you set up." She continued. "Where did you learn them anyway?"

"From Kiba. Under the guidance of Shikamaru and Naruto." He still held that impassive look on his face.

She nodded. She continued to eye him closely. _He's amused. He likes where this conversation is going._ She knows him for so long that even if he wears that vacant look on his face, she knows partly of what he is thinking.

"Why are you doing this? Why turn me into laughing stock?" The frustration in her voice is rising slowly. She gripped the kunai tighter.

"What?" He said coolly as if he'd done nothing wide of the mark. "Can't you take a joke?"

Those last words were all that she can bare to hear. That's the last straw.

Several kunais flew from somewhere behind her going straight for her. Neji stared in alarm. She's not even moving she just stared at him; she is aware that the kunais are going straight at her. All 100 of them.

"G-Get out of the way!" He screamed at her. He tried to run to block her from the kunais but it was too late. They landed on her back. Then she became a log.

_Bunshin._ He smiled. With one sweep of his kunai, he blocked the other oncoming kunais.

"Byakugan!" There straight ahead, about less than fifty trees from him, was the real Tenten. Her face was stoic, void of any emotion. Somewhere behind him, a hundred katanas flew towards him. To his left came a hundred shurikens, and to his right were a hundred poison tipped needles.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" He spinned, formed a dome-shaped barrier, and deflected all the weapons, even the weapons that went for his blind spot. As he stopped spinning, he saw Tenten starting conjure another set of weapons. She's emotional right now, she's mad at him. Even if her face doesn't show it, he knows she's frustrated, very frustrated. This made him smile. But even if that's the case her accuracy is still that high, no doubt about it. _At least we had the chance to talk._

She formed hand seals and tried to conjure flying discs, a hundred flying discs. She saw him jumped from tree to tree towards her. _You're not getting near me. No you're not…_ The discs formed around of her. She waited for him.

He jumped from tree to tree to where her location is. _Darn. Too late._ He saw hundreds of flying discs around of her. She's waiting for him to come closer. Some of the edges of the discs touched the others' edges and caused sparks to fly because of friction. He stopped at a tree branch for a while. _Think. Think. Think._ She hasn't attacked yet. He then jumped down from the tree.

_Now where did he go?_ She shook her head, and set the discs off into several directions. _You're not getting away just like that._ Then she saw a dome barrier on the ground northeast of where she's at. She set off several of the discs near her to go just beneath the surface and slice their way towards him. _I'll attack him from underneath._ She thought her attack went successful. But when she saw a cloud of smoke puffed from where the dome is…_ Bunshin._

He saw her attack his replication from underneath. He managed to run under the tree where she is standing. She won't let any of her weapons near this tree. When the replication turned back into a log, he jumped up in front of her.

"Miss me?" He smirked. In the blink of an eye, he left her no time to retaliate.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" He hit all her chakra channels and stopped the flow. The discs vanished. Her body wobbled and started to fall but he caught her just in time.

"N-Nice m-move…" She sighed. "Great tactic…Seems spending time with Shikamaru paid off eh?"

He nodded.

"But I still hate you."

"You can still fight me. Hand to hand." He suggested. "Vent out all the frustration."

She tried to stand so he helped her. She then jumped back to another tree. She eyed him closely, determined to beat him. Then she went straight at him.

He only stood there and waited for her to attack him. She's fast. Even if she's a long range fighter, she still knows more than enough taijutsus to survive. But he's still better than him. He's a genius right? At first he only dodged the kicks and the punches, and then it got boring for him. _Time to have some fun again…_

"My turn…" he told her. He threw punches at her, short, fast ones. He's faster than her and the only thing that she can do for now was to dodge and block. But some of his punches still got through and landed at her chest, her stomach, and her thighs. Surprisingly, the punches are quite light. _Too light. What is he up to?_

He concentrated a small amount of charka in both hands. He's going to use Juuken…in a different way. He threw her fake punches at first then with a sleight of hand he made tiny grazes and rips to her top and pedal pants. When he had done enough scratching, he jumped back suddenly.

"What are you up to?" She asked in between breaths. "You're playing games again, aren't you?"

He panted. He pretended to look tired. "Sorry…Used up…most of my charka…to deflect all your weapons…"

She shook her head. "Not true." She replied. "I know you, Hyuuga. What are you up to!"

"…"

Then she went for him, ready for another attack. _4…3…2…1…._He counted.

A ripping sound came, and then he heard her scream. She's now standing at the same branch as he is. Her arms are around her, covering her breasts. Apparently, he got her bra cut off too. She had grown into a damn fine woman. _Juicy…_ He read what was written in her small bikini and smiled to himself.

"You son of bitch!" She was shaking in anger and embarrassment. It was a good thing that they were the only ones in this part of the woods. He almost stripped her naked. Her favorite bra was destroyed. And now here she is, standing in front of her team mate, wearing only a bikini that says 'Juicy'. Her face blushed to its most red, due to anger, due to humiliation. She collapsed on the branch, not taking her arms off her chest. Her body shook. Tears welled up in her eyes. Why is she feeling this way? Why is she so humiliated to him more than to anyone? No. It wasn't that. She was so disappointed in him. She wanted to gain his respect just as she had a high respect for him way back in their Genin days… But look at what he did.

He froze when she saw her cry. She's not weeping or sobbing like a baby but her body is shaking. She just let the tears fall off her eyes. Her eyes, they're filled with frustration, with heartbreak, with humiliation. She turned her back on him. One more stupid little joke from him was all that she could take and still he pushed her. He went for his bag and took his white robe out. He approached her and wrapped the robe around her shoulders. She got up and didn't say a word. She tied the robe around her waist and then faced him. Their faces were so close together they can feel each other's breaths. He saw her red puffy eyes and looked straight into them.

"Don't ever come near me again. Don't ever talk to me again. You. Me. We're through." She turned around. Then she jumped off and went to the direction of Konoha. She left him there standing, unable to move, unable to speak. Guilt. So much guilt. For the first time he wanted to cry. _We're through._ Those were the only words that kept playing all over his head.

Tenten did not speak to him since then, even before his departure for the A-rank mission. He is 50 sure that he won't make it alive in this mission. He can't even concentrate when he did some house chores. Everyone bid him good luck, break a leg, God bless, etc. Tenten only stayed behind everyone else, watching him when he's not looking. He tried to make eye contact with her but she won't look at him. It's as if she was too embarrassed to face him. Her only reason for going there was to see him go. When everyone left, she approached him. He felt excited inside. Will he talk to her? He would definitely apologize; hell, he would kneel in front of her just so she could forgive him.

"Tenten I…." He started.

She shook her head. Her eyes remained on the ground. Then she handed him a small package. "Your robe…Thanks." He accepted. She bowed to him and tried to leave but he held her back. She stopped.

"Take care." She said without looking at him. She struggled from his grip. Finally he let her go. He watched her ran towards the village. She didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3: In The Bathroom

Chapter 3.

After inactivating his Byakugan, Neji jumped and reached for the top of the wall. He saw the whole of Tenten's place. He had been here before. His team used to eat lunch here. From the gates, a pebble path led to the porch. Surrounding the whole place was a garden mostly of bonsais. Neji jumped down and landed on the lawn. He nearly slipped. The soil is drenched due to the heavy rain. He panted and leaned to the wall for support. He's weakening. His vision started to blur. He walked towards her window at the far side of the house. When he reached her window he saw that it was covered with curtains. He leaned at the window and started to knock.

------

Tenten came out of the bathroom after having a hot shower. She cursed. The power is out. After lighting a gas lamp, she dropped the towel she was wearing. Her cream colored skin reflected the faint light of given off by the lamp. Flawless. Even if she sustained injuries in the past, she healed them immediately and meticulously to avoid forming ugly scars. Her body is lean, with toned muscles, without flabs. She put on her panty and then her short lingerie. She didn't care if it was cold outside. Her room is warm and she wants to sleep comfortably. She then sat on her bed and grabbed the lotion bottle. She squeezed an ample amount into her hand, spread it to the other hand and applied the lotion to her leg. A strange feeling came over her, a feeling of being watched. She just frowned and paid no attention to it. She continued to massage her legs and then her arms. Just as she was about to grab her book, a rattle on the window came. Someone is knocking. Puzzled, she pulled the curtains aside. There, outside her room, drenched in the rain, weak and panting, is Neji.

"Neji!" She gasped. She quickly slid the window's glass panel aside and helped Neji in. "What happened to you!" She was shocked. She was in panic. Neji could barely stand. He was shivering. He coughed. She made him sit on the bed. She stood in front of him then wrapped her arms around him. She felt like crying.

"Neji-kun what happened?" She asked him. Neji sensed concern, desperation and panic in her voice. Had she forgotten that she's still mad at him? He felt so lucky. He did an awful thing to her and yet here she is hugging him, giving him warmth. He closed his eyes and relished the warmth of her embrace, the warmth of the room, and even the sound of the heavy rain outside the window.

"Let me take you to the bathroom. You need to wash." Tenten led him across the room. She opened the bathroom door. She struggled to make him walk even for the short distance from the door to the toilet. The floor is still slippery so she had to put a little chakra under her feet to stabilize both of them. Upon reaching the toilet bowl, she closed the toilet seat cover and made Neji sit on it. She looked at him, his eyes were closed, his breathing faint but steady. He had been over fatigued. _I told him before not to overdo it._ She said to herself. She felt sorry for him. She never spoke to him after that last practical joke of his. All she said to him was 'take care', as if that was enough! When he left, she wasn't able to sleep. A-rank mission is so risky. Even she, a female Jounin, was rarely given one. They assign A-ranks to males these days due to the heightened activity of the Akatsuki. She was so scared the night before that Neji wouldn't come back alive. She wanted to see him badly and now here he is in front of her. Yes, she panicked when she saw him outside her window. But above that, she was so happy that he came back alive.

------

"Neji-kun." She held his face. He opened his eyes and saw her clearly. She's beautiful. Her hazel eyes full of concern, full of love, no trace of hate nor anger. He gave her a weak smile and closed his eyes again.

"Neji. I need to take your clothes off. If not, you'll catch cold..." Tenten said. No response from him. "Oh, God..." she sighed. _I guess i have no choice._ She took off Neji's head protector and placed it on the floor. She then removed his Jounin vest. It was soaking wet. Next, she pulled his shirt off him and placed it together with his other wet clothes. She stared at him for a moment, at his body. He's not so muscular but he's lean. She caressed the arrow scar at his left shoulder. He stirred. She pulled away and turned her attention to his pants. She hesitated to remove it and instead chose to remove his sandals first. She decided that he would have to bathe in the tub with his pants on.

------

Neji stirred as he felt his Jounin jacket being opened. He wanted to watch her undress him but he felt weak even to just open his eyes. He instead savored the moment of being undressed by a girl; a girl who, herself, is wearing something that could be torn off her in the blink of an eye. When she touched his scar, he felt electricity ran over him. He felt her pause for a few moments, maybe she was deciding if she should undo his pants. Inside, he smiled; how he wished she would undo them. But she didn't; she just took his sandals off. _Darn._

He felt her move, but not that far from him. He heard cabinets being inspected, faucets being opened, and then he heard the sound of water running. He felt a thin layer of steam emanated from where the sound of the water came from. Together with the steam was the scent of citrus and chamomile. Herbs. She's preparing for his bath. _How sweet_.

"Neji." She tried waking him up. He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, asking. "Let's get you over the tub." She placed his arm around her shoulders to support him and led him to the tub. The scent of the bath relaxed and cleared his senses.

Tenten gathered his drenched clothes from the floor and placed them in the empty hamper. After picking it up, she went for the door. Before exiting, she looked back at him. He's sitting at the edge of the tub, looking weary with shoulders slumped. On the contrary, his face, even if he's not smiling, seemed amused and contented. His lips arched slightly, he smiled. She gave a smile too, and then went out of the bathroom.

------

He can see her clearly now. He watched her gather his clothes from the floor. A strap of her lingerie fell from her shoulder. He caught a glimpse of the deeper part of her cleavage. _She's so beautiful...inside and out..._ His face felt hot again and his breathing hastened, but still he maintained his stoic facade. He felt himself stiffen down there. He swore. His body longed for her but he can't imagine himself doing it with her, to her. He saw her proceed to the door and looked back at him. Her eyes, there's this sweetness in them that he had difficulty ignoring. He clutched the edge of the tub to restrain himself from running to her and capturing her mouth into his. He swore again. _What the fuck are you thinking?_ Surprisingly, even if he feels weak, his sexual urges are still strong, his hormones are still raging. _Self control...The way of the ninja…Goddammit! _Showing up at her window drenched and fatigued was trouble enough for her and he doesn't want to give her another thing to worry about. He breathed deeply gave her a small smile, assuring her that he would be alright. She smiled back and then went out of the bathroom. After she closed the door, he activated his Byakugan. He saw her putting her silk robe on without tying it around her. She stopped for a moment then suddenly looked in his direction. _She felt that?_ A second later, she looked away then went out her room.

He deactivated his Byakugan. He can stand up now without much difficulty. He then took his pants and underpants off. _Still stiff...Damn it._ He soaked his hand in the water, it's more than warm, and that's good. He then submerged himself in the water. A few minutes have passed and he can now feel the herbs doing their work. They might not fulfill his hunger for food but they can definitely clear the senses and chakra channels. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok. Another chapter finished. Thanks for the reviews Chibiaddicted and amwong88! Kinda difficult playing around with the characters' psychology. But I'll do my best!_ : )


	4. Chapter 4: Far From Being Sober

**Chapter 4.**

Half an hour has passed by when Neji woke up to the smell of ramen. _Food. _He got up from the tub, rinsed himself with warm water from the shower. After drying himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist. _A pink towel._ He smirked. He opened the bathroom door and there, at the center of the room, was a small dining table laden with food only for him. Barbecue ramen, 2 bowls of steamed rice, sushi, some dumplings, a roasted duck's leg, vegetable side dish, and a cup and a pot of green tea. He nearly drooled at the sight of the small feast. She cooked all of this for him? In just a short span of time?

"How are you feeling...Neji-kun?" Tenten entered the room carrying pillows to sit on. She set them down on the floor and walked towards him.

_Totally naked._ Tenten smiled to herself as he saw him standing near the table wrapped only in a towel. He has grown stronger, became more stoic perhaps, and developed that hot body of his. If he hadn't been her best friend and if he hadn't played jokes on her, she would be drooling over him right now. She walked towards him. She felt for his forehead, he stirred. He's still not used to someone touching that seal on his forehead.

"Sorry, just checking if you're feeling alright." She said. He said nothing. _Ah Neji. Still as cold as the Alps._ "You have to eat. My guess is that you've been starving for...10, 12 hours?"

"15." He replied. They both fell silent. _Awkward..._

"C'mon, have a seat and start eating or else you'll get thin enough that your towel will just fall off your waist." She said. She thought she saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes, as if he wanted that thing to happen.

------

"Wait. I'll go get some shirt and pants for you…and some boxers." She said.

"Pants will do…a-and boxers of course." He said. He went red. He had to hit himself again. _Pants will do?_

She blushed at what he said. "Uh...yeah, of course." She gave him that cute smile of hers then went out of the room. He breathed a sigh of relief. He can't even speak properly in front of her. Stupidity always sinks into situations where it's not supposed to be.

She entered the room again with his new set clothes. "Pants and boxers won't do. You have to wear something on top, it's cold tonight."

His eyebrow arched. "Really…Then why are you wearing a very short…clothing like that?" He pointed to her lingerie.

"Coz...coz I don't feel cold tonight, ok. Unlike me, you were drenched in the rain for how long, you might catch cold you know." She answered back. The corner of his lips arched and he eyed her closely.

"Eat. The ramen will get cold."

"What about you? Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"No." she answered. "I'll go get some desert while you eat, ok." She went out of the room.

Neji grabbed the clothes Tenten gave him. He tossed the baggy shirt and the boxers onto the bed and dropped the towel he was wearing. Wearing boxers underneath the pants is a nuisance. He looked for her using his Byakugan, she's in the kitchen, stooping down, looking for some desert in the refrigerator. _Girl's got a nice ass..._ Then he hit himself again. _That's you're team mate goddammit!_

He quickly put the pants on and grabbed the boxers. He hid them under the pillow on the couch. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of the table holding the bowl of ramen. A second later, she entered the room, handed him a small bowl of mixed fruits and then smiled at him. He tried to give her sushi but she refused and said that she mixed some sleeping drug into the food. He choked at what she said and she quickly said that she was just joking. _Very funny..._ he thought.

"Do that to me again and I'll kill you." He said to her blankly.

"Yes, Neji, I'm sure you will." She replied, not taking him seriously.

------

When he finished eating all that she prepared for him, he helped her clean up. That was the only time that she noticed he's not wearing a shirt.

"I thought I told you to wear something on top?"

"And I thought I told you that I don't need to." He answered back.

"Fine." She surrendered. "Want to bring something back to the room, for snacks maybe?"

"Sake." He said blankly.

"Sake!" She growled at him. "I said snacks!"

He shrugged. She stared at him. He stared back.

Finally, he took his eyes off her. "Please." He said to her with an impassive voice.

Tenten virtually slapped her forehead. _Stoic but irresistible. Fine!_ She heaved a sigh and went for the small chair. She placed the chair near a shelf full of bottles of Sake. She started to climb the chair but Neji held her arm.

"I'll do it."

"Four bottles tops." She told him.

"Eight. Four for you, Four for me." He said blankly. Tenten's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"Please." He said impassively. She thought she saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes but still she concurred.

They brought the bottles back to her room and settled beside the table. He poured her some Sake first before pouring some for himself. She hesitated at first.

"Really, Neji-kun, I'm not much of a drinker." She said to him again. "A few sips, I get drunk easily then BLAG! I fall off to sleep."

"That's ok. We'll take it slow. You know, keep your body accustomed to the alcohol." He said. "Don't worry; I'll stop you if you had enough." The corner of his lips arched in a devilish way.

She stared at him, trying to catch that glimpse of mischief in his eyes again. But it never came back. They talked for a couple of hours. They talked about their Genin days, Gai and Lee's poses, Neji's mission under Shikamaru, Tenten's shopping spree with Sakura,Ino, and Hinata. She laughed and he smirked at Lee's new dance move but, somehow, they never touched the topic about Neji's practical jokes. It was when they fell silent for a couple of minutes that the conversation about Neji's mischief started.

"So...Why -hic- did you do it?" She asked him. She consumed only half of what Neji had drank but she's already red in the cheeks and drunk.

"Did what?" His impassive expression returned.

"Oh...you know...those practical jokes of yours..." She answered. "It's strange -hic- you know, -hic-. I mean, you did silly jokes at first, humiliating jokes, I can take that, you know. But stripping me naked!" Her voice rose. "Maaan! That was...waaaaayyyy overboard!"

Now things are getting serious. Neji looked at her and she looked back. She's drunk, alright. But even so, her face still showed the contempt that she had way back to the day that Neji stripped her.

"I'm...really...sorry, Tenten..."

"NO! YOU'RE. NOT!" She slapped the table so hard that the empty bottles fell like bowling pins. Neji wasn't surprised.

"Yes I am." He said with that same tone of his voice. "Believe me; I...am not proud of it. I never told anyone about it."

"I was lucky that I came back alive after the mission. I wasn't able to fully concentrate on it knowing that someone...close to me...is mad, very mad at me." He continued while looking down, not meeting her glare.

"Wha...? So now it's my fault that you nearly died?" She retorted. "And since when do you feel concerned and uneasy when someone 'close to you' is mad at you, huh?" She continued, emphasizing on "close to you." Her voice was slightly higher than before, her face was redder that before. She poured more Sake and drank it in a gulp. She then poured more, but this time, Neji stopped her.

"You've had enough." He tried to take the bottle from her but she struggled.

"Look. There you go again!" She growled. "You really are an insensitive prick! I want more Sake and now you take it away!"

"I told you that I will stop you of you've had enough."

"God! I was hitting on you! Didn't you notice that!" She suddenly screamed. He looked at her, frowning, eyes questioning. She rolled her eyes in sheer irritation. "Sometimes you can be as stupid as Lee..." She buried her face in her hands.

She lifted her face and looked at him. Her eyes told him that she's not being herself, she's totally drunk. Every word that comes out of her mouth was pure angst-filled honesty. He couldn't move. He decided that he should let her vent out all her frustrations.

"I liked you." She suddenly spoke. "I made...cookies for you..." She laughed. "...and for Lee and Gai-sensei. But I gave them some too so as not to be so obvious..."

"I..." Tenten continued to recall. "...read tons of books on how to properly and perfectly tamper steel so I could make weapons for you that are as nearly as strong as the ones that I conjure...God why am I telling you these things..." She laughed again.

He remembered those things that she said and he also remembered that it meant not that much to him at that time. Sure, he appreciated them, but not that much. Now, he felt that feeling again; the constricting feeling in the chest that he felt when he saw her cry after he stripped her. What can he say to make her feel better? Nothing.

"But **you** made a joke out of me. Yep. Childish as I might be, I hated your stupid jokes, especially the last one. I dunno why you did it, Neji. But if you only intend to humiliate me, then congratulations, you've succeeded." She continued.

"But still, I was happy that you considered me to be your equal. You never let me off easily during the trainings, I appreciate that." She looked at him teary eyed, voice quivering. "Yep. I liked you Hyuuga." Then she collapsed on the square pillows and buried her face in her arms. She cried and cried and cried. She even pounded the floor with her fist while sobbing. When he tried to touch her, to comfort her, she blocked his hand and shouted at him not to touch her and that he doesn't love her.

"That's...not true." He said softly, unsure if it was alright that he told her that. _Man...So this is what happens when women get drunk._

"Yes it is! You stop kidding me Hyuuga!" she shouted, her voice muffled by the pillows. Then she cried again, saying things like '…never been so humiliated…hate you…so stupid…'

"Look I said I was sorry. You have to believe me." He said. He's starting to get desperate but his face never showed it. His jaw clenched in frustration too. He never liked seeing women cry, more importantly because of him.

He sighed to himself then he held her by the shoulders and said to her sternly, "C'mon, let's get you on the bed. You have to get some sleep." She suddenly turned and faced him, and then she pushed him. He slightly fell back but he supported himself in time. She wiped the tears in her face. They stared at each other face to face for several seconds.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I have to pee."

Neji was dumbfounded as she watched her try to stand up with difficulty. If he was like Naruto, his jaw would have dropped to the floor. _I have to pee?_ One minute she was crying and now she wants to pee? _Unbelievable._

When she was able to stand up, she started for the bathroom. She walked slowly, wobbling. The whole room, in her perspective, was spinning like crazy. Neji stood up; ready to catch her if ever she stumbled. She nearly did when her foot caught a pillow. Neji arms were around her in the blink of an eye. Her surroundings were still spinning like crazy and her bladder's pulsing like crazy too, she has to take a leak.

"Oi. Hyuuga. You can let go of my breast now. I have to pee." She told him blankly as if nothing awkward is happening. Apparently, Neji's hand inadvertently landed on her breast when he tried to catch her from falling. His face went red, he swallowed hard but, still, he wasn't able to let go of her breast.

"Neji. Let go." She jumped slightly while in his arms, indicating that she really needs to piss. Finally he did. Heart racing and body sweating, he stepped back, sat at the edge of her bed and waited.

"Byakugan!" he hissed. He saw her in the bathroom holding on to the wall for support. She reached the toilet pulled her underwear down. He never saw what the underwear was covering. Then she reached for a small hose with a nozzle beside the toilet tank and washed herself. The girl is hygienic. She dried herself and pulled her underwear up. She ignored her lingerie's strap that fell off her shoulder. He swallowed hard and bit his lower lip at the sight of her half-covered full breasts. He clenched his fists in frustration, for longing to touch them, for wondering what they would taste like in his mouth. He virtually had to hit himself in the head. _This is wrong. _He shouldn't be watching her while she's in the bathroom. He shouldn't be fantasizing about his team mate like this. She walked towards the sink and faced the mirror.

Then she threw up. She coughed a bit and then steadied her self. She gargled thoroughly and she rinsed the sink with running water. Then she paused for a while. Neji frowned. _What is she doing?_

Suddenly, she looked again in his direction. There's sharpness in her eyes as if there's danger lurking somewhere near her. She's breathing heavily not taking her eyes in his direction.

"Oh...Hyuugaaa..." She said in a loud sing-song voice. "I know that you're watching me..."

_Shit. _He swallowed hard and deactivated his Byakugan. He then lay down on the bed and pretended to stare at the ceiling. The bathroom door opened and she came out, eyes looking straight at him, narrowed in frustration.

"What?" He looked up and asked with his seemingly innocent and impassive voice trying to hide the fact that he did watch her in the bathroom. She glared at him for several seconds, waiting for him to avert his gaze from her. He didn't budge.

"Don't act like you did not peek." She said to him in frustration. She started heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside my room?" She said in sarcasm.

"I know that." He said blankly. "But where?"

"To the kitchen ok." _God! He is just so annoying._

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you going to the kitchen?"

_To get some Sake. _"I'm…I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get some water." She lied.

"You're not drinking another bottle of Sake." He ordered her.

She remembered that she can't hide anything from him. He can read her mind. "None o' your business, Hyuuga." she muttered.

"You've had enough. You've already thrown up."

"Ha-How did you know that?" She blurted out. Then she realized, "Ah, so you were watching me while I was in the bathroom! I knew it!"

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of her, blocking her way out of the bedroom. He stared at her with his cold pearl eyes. He frowned slightly as if commanding her to get into bed and never go out of the room. But she didn't give in.

"Just get out of the way, Neji." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

All of a sudden, he grabbed her by the hips and slung her over his shoulders like a duffel bag.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing! Put me down!" She yelled at him. He threw her onto the bed and she landed on it legs open. He stood at the foot of the bed frowning and watching her. With her legs apart, his gaze landed on her black lacy underwear. He felt himself grew hard. He swallowed. His breathing became heavy. He wanted to tear her clothes off her. He wanted to devour her. His jaw and fists clenched in frustration. He tore his eyes from the sight between her creamy legs and looked to the right instead.

She stared at him scornfully, her lower lip pouting. She tried to catch his gaze but he was trying his best not to look at her.

"Look at me." She said.

"I can't." His answer frustrated her more.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" she asked again, her voice quivering. She was expecting to hear something like 'I don't like you' or 'I like you too.' Any answer would do. The whole situation is just so confusing for her. One moment he was warm to her then the next moment he's giving her a cold shoulder. He never answered directly to anything that she asked him.

"Close your legs." She didn't realize that she was lying in front of him in that position. She closed her legs. That was all that he had to say to her. It's as if he never heard her say her feelings to him. The alcohol's influence is slowly dissipating in her. She then moved to one side of the bed, lay her head down and hugged the nearby pillow and tried to sleep. She is now conscious enough to once again understand the gravity of the situation. She told him that she liked him...but that's not what she really feels.


	5. Chapter 5: The Conclusion

**Chapter 5**

It has been half an hour since Neji lay beside her. He tried to sleep but all that keeps popping in his mind is her. She just admitted to him that she liked him and that gave him a sense of satisfaction. Hearing those words from her made him decide that he would never let her go. But there's something holding him back. She is his team mate. What if he reciprocates her feelings and it never worked out? What if they ended up hurting each other? What would just happen to their team then? What would happen during the missions? The team's coordination and unity is at stake. She's the only one who knows Byakugan almost as much as his clan. After all, she is his training partner. Without her, he cannot do much.

This is one of the few times that he had been scared to do something. This is one of those times that he had difficulty deciding what to do, deciding which one, the team or her. _Troublesome. _Now he's starting to sound like Shikamaru. What's making it more difficult is his attraction to her, his sexual attraction. Women never really turned him on but she's the only one that made his hormones rage.

He had his back on her but he still watched her. He saw her turned and looked at him. Puffy eyes. She cried again. Then she got up, took a pillow and a blanket with her and left the room. He didn't stop her this time. Maybe she needed to be alone.

He saw her proceed to the living room and then lie down the couch. She grabbed the tv's remote and watched some program. She's not watching actually, she's just staring in space, her thoughts were flying somewhere. Her lips quivered then she closed her eyes. A tear fell from her eye. She dozed off after a few minutes, leaving the tv on.

_Leave her be._ That's what he decided at first. But sleepiness never came to him.

He sighed her name. The feeling in his chest is getting heavier by the minute. It's like he wanted to scream so loud just to get it off his chest. He sat up at the bed and gathered his thoughts. He clenched his fists in frustration, in restlessness. _Troublesome. _He thought again. _So this is what it feels like to be...what's that...in love?_

Finally he got up and proceeded to where she is. When he arrived at the living room, he saw her curled up like a little baby hugging her pillow. She's cute, in a sexy way. That's one of the unique things about her. He turned the tv off. He picked the blanket up and covered her. She stirred in her sleep. He sat down beside where her feet are and watched her closely. She stirred again and this time, she stretched her legs. One leg landed on his lap. She woke up when she felt it.

"N-Neji..." she said sleepily. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep." He said. "Why did you sleep here? It's cold in here."

"Yes, Neji. It's cold in here." She said to him blankly. _You're the one who's making it cold for me._

"Yes, I sure did."

She looked at him. He had been reading her mind again. She looked away.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You."

She looked at him again, this time she was surprised. But even so, her face remained impassive. She's not letting him off that easy.

"You're confusing me, Hyuuga. Last time I checked, you didn't want to talk about 'us'." She told him as she pointed to herself and to him back and forth. She looked away again.

"I…made a joke out of you to…push you away but still have the chance to interact with you…" He said while looking at the floor. He heaved a sigh. "I…was afraid. I know I'm speaking nonsense here but just hear me out. Please."

She looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I was afraid that it might not work out." He continued.

"What won't work out?" she asked.

"Us." He answered. "I was scared that our…friendship…you know being team mates and all…will be put at risk. You know…" Having difficulty with words, he paused for a while. He cleared his throat and breathed heavily.

"But now I realize that I have been taking risks all my life as a shinobi. I…mean…why would…this be any different. It's not that I don't care about our friendship…It's just that…"

"I...really have to tell you how I really feel about you..." He continued. "There's no use denying it, I'm only kidding myself…"

"I…am attracted to you. I have grown…quite attached to you." He cleared his throat again.

Tenten heart leapt. _Whoa. Attracted?_ _Attached? Guess he means he likes me too._

"You...?" She started to ask, doing her best to remain straight-faced.

"Not only that." His answer left her more confused. Then he looked away. "Well, not just sexually...but I...like...no...I...**love**...everything...about you. Again…I'm…really sorry for what I did." Every word that came out of his mouth is every brick taken away from his heavy chest. _God. I didn't know that this is more difficult than fighting the Akatsuki._ His palms were sweating and he was having difficulty breathing. He felt her gaze upon him but he can't look at her straight in the eye.

She stared at him wide eyed. _Not just sexually? Ok. He means that he loves me? _She laughed inside. He's so cute. She never saw this side of him. He's staring at the floor trying his best not to look at her. He kept wiping his palms on his pants. He's breathing heavily. Everything's clear to her now.

"Yes." He confirmed her thoughts. She stared at him for a moment then she simled.

"Look at me." She told him.

"I...I can't." He answered. "I don't know why but I can't."

She chuckled. _He's shy. _She crawled towards him and then held his face with both hands. She turned his face towards her and looked into his pearl eyes.

He held his breath as he looked into her hazel eyes. Her eyes, they're smiling. The same eyes that greeted him every morning before training. The same eyes that smiled at him when he returned safely after every mission. The same eyes that stare at him with concern even if he just got the smallest of the injuries.

_Oh, this is too much_. He suddenly captured her mouth into his. Both of them closed their eyes, holding their breaths, savoring the moment when their lips touched together. He felt so light. He felt his skin heat up. He felt all his chakra flowing out of his pores. Her lips were so soft, so gentle. He knew that she would be shocked at first when he kissed her but finally she returned his kiss. He felt her open her mouth slightly then he slowly snaked his tongue and probed her mouth. Her tongue did the same.

He let his fingers feel the smoothness and softness of her chestnut hair. Then his hands started to slide from her face down to her shoulders. Slowly, he pulled his lips away. He started kissing and sucking her neck, leaving marks like little rose petals. She moaned his name. He smiled to himself. Then he slid her lingerie way down to her waist thus exposing her breasts. He stared at them. They're beautiful. Her pink nipples stood out waiting to be tasted. He was mesmerized.

She blushed when her breasts were exposed. She covered them with her arms. He looked at her gently and smiled.

"It's ok." He said in a soft voice. "I won't hurt you."

His words were so gentle, so persuasive that she can't help but to comply. She nodded and placed her arms to her side. He placed one hand to her back and another to her shoulder.

"Lie down." He said. It felt like a command to her but this turned her on even more. She lay down the couch with her back upon the pillow slightly inclined. He kissed her again. His finger traced the side of her face, then her chin, down her neck, her collar bone. Then his hand reached the valley of her breasts, finally, he gave her breast a light squeeze. She moaned while their lips are locked together. She can feel her groin starting to ache in anticipation. She kissed him more intensely than before. He enjoyed it. Then he pulled his lips away again. He looked her in the eye. She saw hunger in them. He smiled at her devilishly. She swallowed hard. Without warning, he captured her nipple in his mouth. His other hand fumbled the other breast. She moaned again. Her thoughts were spinning. Her breath hastened. She can feel her blood flowing so fast in her veins. His tongue probed and played with her nipple. She felt a little pain. Then she realized that he slightly bit her nipple.

He found satisfaction in giving her pleasure. He smiled inside everytime she moaned. God! She's so beautiful. He can't resist devouring her. But he has to take it slow. Her breasts felt soft in his touch, in his mouth. She smelled so good, intoxicating his senses. He felt so lucky again. He pushed her away but she accepted him again, open arms. So he felt that he must return the favor. He smiled inside. He'll give her the night that she won't forget.

He turned to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. He licked the nipple slowly, gently. He sucked it and bit it slightly. It was driving her crazy. And if that wasn't enough, his hand vanished under the blanket covering the lower half of her body. She felt him yank her underwear off without difficulty. She gasped. He looked at her and smiled devilishly again. He showed her the underwear, teasing her. She went red. He chuckled and gave her a smack on the lips.

He looked so hot right now. His black hair flowing free and reflecting the small amount of light that came into the room. His pearl eyes hungrily gazing up and down her body. His chest chiseled leanly by the battles that he fought. But his hands, lethal as they may be, were warm, soft and gentle to her. Everytime his skin touches hers she felt electricity run through them.

When he gave her a small kiss, she didn't notice his hand vanishing under the blanket. He then probed the folds of her sex. She's wet down there and this thrilled him even more. She gasped and squeezed his arm. _Success._ He smiled to himself. Without warning, he slid a finger inside. She yelped. He slid the finger back and forth slowly building up the speed. This is overwhelming for her. She can't believe that they have gone this far. She moaned a little louder and longer this time. She squeezed his arm tighter, her breathing became faster. Then she tried to punch him in the face but he caught her fist with his free hand.

"Quit...Stalling!" She growled at him. She panted. Her eyes are now full of hunger and lust. He smiled at her. He nodded. He then threw the blanket to the floor. There, he saw her wholly. Her long, creamy, lithe legs open. He saw her womanhood covered by a thin layer of hair. She looked so beautiful. He was mesmerized again. Here, in front of him, is the woman that he truly loves. The woman that accepted him no matter what he did before. The woman that never left his side and helped him grow as a fighter and as a person even if he was bounded by the clan's rules. Now she is giving herself to him. She's giving the thing that she protected her whole life to him.

He yanked what was left of her clothes off then he stood up in front of her, his shadow looming over her. He then dropped his pants down and revealed his manhood. Tenten stared at it wide eyed, mouth agape. _Whoa. That's huge…_

"Thanks." He said. But she didn't seem hear him. He placed his hand on his hips and tilted his head to the right. He looked at her. She's still staring at it. _Amusing._ He thought.

"Mesmerized?" He snapped her out of her reverie. She turned to him and shrugged, pretending that it was nothing, that she wasn't at all enthralled. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"Ah, so you didn't wear the boxers…" she said smiling.

"Hindrance. It'll slow us down." The corner of his lips arched. Then he knelt in front of her. He situated himself between her legs and looked her in the eyes. He kissed her again. He loved kissing her now.

"You ready?" he asked her. She nodded slightly and swallowed hard.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." He assured her.

He guided her arms around his neck and positioned himself. He looked at her again and then locked his lips onto hers. She hugged him tightly and returned his kiss. She can feel the ache in her groin. She wanted him inside her and he knows it. Then he started to penetrate her. She felt the sharp pain puncturing her flesh. It was excruciating enough to make her pull her lips away and yelp in pain. He hushed her and comforted her. He massaged her legs as best as he could. He's halfway inside her. She held him tight and her nails dug slightly onto his back. She sobbed, tears started to fall down her face. He kissed her for comfort and she gladly accepted it.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded, still sobbing slightly. This is her first time, he understood that. "You still wanna do this?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled weakly but her voice sounds a hundred percent sure. He nodded.

"Brace yourself…I guess." He joked. She chuckled and they kissed again. Then he inserted the rest of it in. This time, the two of them moaned because of both pain and pleasure. They both felt the warm sensation flooding their bodies.

He then slid himself in and out, slowly building up the speed. Her breathing hastened. Her vision spiraled. She never felt this good. It's as if God is slowly waking up inside her. She moaned as he rocked her back and forth, slower then faster.

Her warmth, her tightness, her moans, they were driving him crazy. The louder the moans the more that he wants to give her pleasure. The more that she screams his name, the more that he rocked her. _Music to my ears._

She now held on to the couch as Neji rocked her more roughly. He watched her helplessly take every thrust that he gave her. This made him drive even more. His hormones raged to their fullest. He grabbed her by the hips and gave her thrust after thrust. Her breasts bounced, her moans turned to screams as he rocked her back and forth.

He started going faster than before, faster and faster. She screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He moaned. He swore. They reached the point where their minds became clear, where they never thought of or worried about anything. They reached the point where they felt as if electricity was running inside them, as if their charkas cycled at a rate greater than normal. They both came together. They collapsed in each other's arms trying to catch their breaths. Their foreheads came in contact. They smelled each other's scent. They looked at each other's eyes. Emotions overflowing and overwhelming, they kissed.

"I love you…" She whispered. "…Neji-kun."

He smiled and placed his mouth near her ear. "Me too…I'll never let you go...ever..."

They kissed intensely. There they slept in each other's arms, physically drained but emotionally fulfilled. Finally, they're one.

--**the end**--

* * *

_Man! Finished finally. I would like to thank all of the authors that reviewed this fic. Never would have finished this without your help. Arigatou! (c",)_


End file.
